The present invention generally relates to interconnect systems, and more particularly relates an interconnect system for power applications.
Electrical connectors are used to transfer data and/or power between components in computer systems. Power connectors, specifically, are used to make power connections to components in computer systems. A power connector commonly includes a plurality of tail terminals on the back of the connector for assembling the power connector to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard in a PC or server, or a midplane or backplane in the chassis of a blade server system. The power connector also typically includes exposed pins or receptacles that are used to connect with a mating power connector on a component to be connected. Electrical power is transferred along electrical pathways on the PCB from a power source to the tail terminals, from the tail terminals to the exposed pins or receptacles, and from the exposed pins or receptacles to the mating connector on the connected component, for supplying power to the connected component.
A blade server system is one example of a computer system that uses numerous power connectors to supply power from a power module to multiple servers in a high-density arrangement. A relatively large amount of power is distributed from the power supply to the servers at a high voltage. As the pin/header of one power connector engages the receptacle of the other power connector the difference in voltage can generate a spark between the header and the receptacle. The heat generated by the spark generally leaves carbon deposits (burn surfaces) on the pin and/or the receptacle resulting in high contact resistance. The damaged pin or receptacle will no longer be able to transfer the same amount of power it is designed to carry, which leads to power being distributed to the remaining pins and receptacles and could overheat and burn the connector and PCB cards. which result in damage of the interconnects and/or the blade server system and its components. Also, the heat generated by the spark can also cause the header and the receptacle to fuse together over a period of time. Therefore, when the header is attempted to be removed from the receptacle the interconnects can be damaged.